Suprise visit
by SandyD12
Summary: Arya gets a suprise visit from Gendry at her school.


In another fandom they made a lot of fics that one person is suprised by a visit of their boyfriend or girlfriend. And well there wasn't anything like that for Arya and Gendry and I thought, why not make it?  
So here it is, Arya gets suprised by Gendry, maybe I also will make a reverse one where Gendry gets suprised by Arya, but I'm not sure yet. This just came to mind that is also why next to Arya and Gendry, I used original characters.  
I hope you guys like it.

Saying that she was in a bad mood would be an understatement. She was in college, lived an two hour drive from home, her family and most important her boyfriend. She never bragged about having a boyfriend, she wasn't the type of girl to have a picture in her locker, or on her phone or laying around on her room. She and Gendry did have pictures together, but it only made her sad to look at them and she didn't need to see a picture to know what he looks like or how he smiles and those stupid blue eyes brighten. That meant that no one knew about her boyfriend and she just loved the insults people made about her or her boycrazed friend. She was her roommate and was in love with every handsome guy, next to that she was pretty cool. She didn't say that Arya should change or wasn't ladylike enough. Arya still would never wear make-up because of her failure to use it when she was ten and Jeyne Poole had made fun of her for weeks. But that all didn't cause her bad mood.

It was Friday and the train had such a delay that it wasn't even worth going back home. The train already would be 10 hours late and because of that stupid storm, the authorities were busy removing the trees and dirt from the track. Only it wouldn't be cleared on time for her to go home. It already had been a month and this weekend she had the Monday free to, that's why she wanted to go home. But the train wouldn't leave until Saturday night at best and then it was not worth it. So yes of course she was moody. She thought she finally would see her family again, that she would watch tv with Gendry the whole Saturday and finally have sex after weeks of sexually frustration.

She wasn't the only one who was complaining, more people had the same problem, but Arya didn't whined about it aloud so everyone could hear her. Yes Chelsie we all know your popular and had a hot date with someone in the North, you don't hear me screaming that I wanted to see my boyfriend.

"Arya I know you're not happy to stay, but Ned has this party tomorrow. Please come with me? And I know Ned has a crush on you." Her friend Sanne raised a suggestive eyebrow. Yeah she also hadn't told her boy crazy, friend and roommate about Gendry. She now kept insisting that Ned had a crush on her and she didn't understand how Arya didn't care about it. In that matter she had asked her one time if she was a lesbian, no problem if she was, but Arya never looked at boys and she had declined the few who had asked her out. She knew one of them was genuine, that was Ned, because yes he had a crush on her, she declined of course.

One guy lost a bet and had to take her out as punishment. The problem for him was that she would never go out with him, how handsome and popular he apparently was. Sometimes it felt like she never left high school, she thought that most 18 year olds were more mature.

"First I don't like Ned. And I'm not in a party mood." She closed the locker with force and felt some stares on her, of course now everyone thought she needed the attention. She huffed and walked with Sanne to her locker. She didn't paid any attention to her surroundings, but Sanne did.

"You hear that?" Arya just looked up to her with a puzzled look, Sanne rolled her eyes and explained "Those girls were talking about a hot guy in the parking lot. I know you don't care, but I like some eyecandy."

Arya signed, Sanne wasn't her typical friend. She cared about boys and liked watching them. The thing was she liked Arya's appearance. Sanne just like her doesn't wear dresses and only put on a bit make-up, which actually was dark eyeliner and some mascara, not the typical Sansa make-up. From the outside you wouldn't even say that she would go after boys. Ok she would never throw herself at a boy, she would watch them and let them come to her. Which happened every weekend, it was always amusing to watch. It only made her heartache when she thought about Gendry. She wished he was there and she scowled while Sanne dragged her to the parking lot. After seeing the guy they would just go to a place to get coffee and lunch and forget about it.

The sun was shining as always in the south and students were scattered around the school enjoying the sun and the beginning of the weekend. She put on her sunglasses and followed Sanne to the parking lot. She immediately saw the girls from fashion, Chelsie's group.

"See they already took him or something, just let go."

"But Arya-," she stopped after seeing Arya's annoyed look, which turned in disbelieve to anger and frustration. Sanne turned around, just like Arya and looked at the guy, who people talked about. He was definitely hot and she looked back to Arya, he even got her attention.

Arya walked to the scene in front of her and left Sanne trailing behind her. He smirked to her, full of amusement that bastard. She would deal with him, but first she had to deal with Chelsie who was having her hand on her boyfriends arm. Arya could accept a lot, you could call her all the names you wanted, but no one touches her boyfriend.

Chelsie looked up to her and Arya knew that her glare was deadly in that moment. Chelsie seemed to lose confidence but straightened her shoulders immediately. "Arya what do you want? Some more fashion tips. I would start with that necklace."

That was the necklace the idiot in front of her had made and given to her. He seemed quite displeased by the insult. "I rather like that necklace. Looks to be made by a really craftsman." She rolled her eyes and he knew it. But more she was happy that he was here her Gendry, even when Chelsie tries to make a move on him, he was here.

Chelsie was now at a loss of words, for the first time that Arya knew her and it made her even more happy. "So what are you doing here stupid?" Chelsie looked offended, thinking that Arya talked to her. Sanne just gasped and looked from Arya to the Gendry.

He smiled to her, "I was in the area."

"Tsk how could you be in the area, two hours from home?"

"Well I had to pick up my crazy girlfriend, you see I haven't seen her in weeks and because of the storm couldn't see her again. So I drove her."

"Crazy huh?" she raised her eyebrow and looked amused when Chelsie let go at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Well yeah she is a bit scary, but I was stupid enough to fall in love with her and missed her so much that I immediately rode here to pick her up. Had to take of a day of work, but I'm an idiot."

Arya just smiled, she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. His black hair disheveled, sunglasses over his blue eyes that she longed to see, his broad shoulders that were defined in the white shirt he was wearing and the black jeans. She still couldn't believe it. She walked up to him, "I missed you to stupid." And then she kissed him shortly. She didn't like PDA, but it had been weeks. She then turned around and looked at Sanne. "I think I can't be there tomorrow. I have other plans, so see you Tuesday, or maybe Wednesday." She smiled at Gendry with mischief. "Oh yeah Chelsie if you touch my boyfriend one more time I will kill you. Good weekend. "

And with that she stepped into the car and was on her way North.

Please let me know if I should make a reverse version, which probably will take place in another universe!


End file.
